Un lungo cammino
by jarethconradveidt
Summary: Il vero amore può superare ogni ostacolo? Il sentimento di re Jareth e Sarah Williams può resistere al dubbio? Tutte le risposte in questa fanfiction.


**1 Capitolo: Due cuori gemelli.**

**Aboveground.**

Sarah aveva risolto il labirinto. Era tornata a casa con il fratellino. Aveva festeggiato con i suoi amici. I giorni passarono, diventando settimane, mesi. In quei due mesi, Sarah si sentiva diversa. Voleva cambiare la sua vita, aiutata dai suoi amici del labirinto. Quegli amici che le chiedevano di tornare nell'underground anche solo qualche minuto, essendo immune dai poteri di re Jareth. Sarah rifiutava ogni volta, dicendo che in quel momento non le interessava più quel mondo fatato ma ogni volta la voglia di saltare in un portale era enorme. Delle volte, cercando di non sembrare interessata, quasi per caso, chiedeva ai suoi amici del labirinto qualche notizia del re di Goblin. Ogni volta, sapere che non era cambiata, la vita di re Jareth, le dava una sorta di sollievo, ma anche dolore perché le dava la prova che non l'amava.

Trascorse un altro mese, arrivando a tre. Sarah si sentiva come una drogata che tentava di combattere la sua voglia di droga. Voleva il re di Goblin. Delle volte mentre era con suo padre Robert e Karen (con la quale fu migliorata nei rapporti e la aiutava nelle sue lacune al liceo, diventando anche un po' sua confidente, mentre con la madre naturale Linda aveva troncato ogni rapporto) le veniva voglia di raccontargli di quel mondo, ma soprattutto di quel re. Secondo Sarah, anche a Toby sarebbe piaciuto ricevere il re di Goblin.

Trascorse un altro mese, arrivando a quattro. Al liceo Sarah non si sentiva più vittima di tutti. Decise di rispondere alle ingiurie. A una presuntuosa ragazza pompon, che le aveva detto nel corridoio del liceo, davanti a tutti, l'ingiuria che aveva i capelli come dei serpenti, Sarah rispose ad alta voce, di andare a controllare nel bagno degli uomini la scritta dove la squadra di basket le dava cinque meno. Quasi tutti la applaudirono mentre la ragazza pompon scappava via piangendo.

Ma nonostante tutto andasse bene, le mancava qualcuno… un paio di occhi spaiati… una bocca con labbra perfette… un portamento fiero… gli mancava il re di Goblin, quel Jareth che aveva anche odiato cosi tanto.

Una notte si alzò dal letto restando in piedi. Indossava una camicia da notte bianca. La camera era illuminata da una lucente luna piena che entrava dalla finestra aperta, con la tenda raccolta di lato. Un po' tremando si avvicinò a quella finestra, la aprì. Lo voleva chiamare. Disse in un sussurro "Re….re di Goblin… re di Goblin Jareth io ti convoco qui da me" sentì un movimento d'aria dietro le sue spalle. Trasalì quando due mani che si appoggiarono sulle sue spalle, una voce calda e sensuale le disse "Finalmente, da quanto aspettavo questo momento" voltatasi, Sarah fu baciata, il suo primo bacio. Fu il bacio migliore della sua vita. Re Jareth non staccò le sue labbra da lei neanche quando la prese in braccio, sedendosi a bordo letto, con lei stretta a lui. Solo il bisogno di respirare li obbligò nel dividere le bocche. Sarah notò qualcosa che le piaceva, era sempre il suo re, il suo altero e deciso re Jareth. Ma nei suoi occhi vide un mare immenso di amore per lei. La luce della camera si accese di colpo e Sarah si attaccò ancora di più al suo re, aveva paura che fosse solo un sogno. Ma lui le disse mentre le posava dei baci sulla testa, sulla guancia "Sono io amore mio, sono io qui con te. Non andrò via. Resteremo per sempre assieme".

Quella notte rimasero nello stesso letto, ma non facendo sesso, delle volte baciandosi. Ognuno raccontò la sua vita all'altro (re Jareth aveva insonorizzato la camera per non svegliare gli altri nella casa). Sarah gli rivelò che il suo cane Merlino essendo molto anziano, viveva in una fattoria di alcuni amici di famiglia, cosi da passare i suoi ultimi giorni nella natura. Un po' commossa la preziosa di re Jareth gli rivelò che lo andava a trovare quasi ogni fine settimana, ma era sempre più debole. Superato il momento di commozione, Sarah seppe molto della vita di re Jareth. Scoprì che aveva quasi 600 anni, che invecchiavano molto lentamente i fatati dell'underground. Le rivelò che era figlio unico, dovendo prendere il commando del regno a soli quindici anni, morendo suo padre Dancan e sua madre Loina durante la guerra. Una guerra grazie cui la magia nera con i suoi adepti, fu bloccata per sempre nella zona dell'underground detta la Zona Selvaggia. Non fu del tutto solo, ad accompagnarlo suo zio paterno Andre, un secondo padre per lui "Ricordo ancora che dopo il funerale dei miei genitori, mi nascosi nella mia camera gridando che non volevo vedere nessuno, volevo morire lì dentro. Il giorno dopo entrò mio zio. Alla fine della guerra aveva accettato solo di essere il primo consigliere del re e della regina, dicendo che ogni titolo nobiliare lo aveva lasciato sul campo di battaglia. Fu un aiuto impagabile. Mi condusse nella cucina del castello di Goblin, dove sua moglie mi cucino qualcosa, facendomi sentire un po' meno solo. Da allora sono i miei secondi genitori. Gli dicevano di non poter avere figli, invece dieci anni fa, mia zia diede alla luce la mia adorabile cugina Anabel. Ti conoscono bene, gli parlo sempre di te, non vedono l'ora di sapere che siamo fidanzati". Poi le disse alcune parole che fecero arrossire Sarah "Nell'underground esiste una sola religione, quella cristiana. Ma se un fatato sposa un'umana dell'underground o dell'Aboveground, quella prende uguali poteri e semi immortalità. Pensa preziosa, usando un incantesimo si può far procedere il tempo dell'underground con qui, cosi magari un nonno può andare e venire attraverso i portali per vedere i nipoti, vedendoli crescere". Sarah aveva pensato tante volte di sposarlo, di diventare una regina. In quel momento, tutto quel suo sogno che si stava avverando davanti a lei, le toglieva quasi il respiro. Jareth le prospettava una vita da favola, potendo mettere anche la sua famiglia. Entusiasta abbracciò Jareth, finendo per baciarsi nuovamente.

La mattina dopo, il padre di Sarah, Robert, con sua moglie Karen, furono oltremodo sopresi nel vedere Sarah entrare in cucina, mentre facevano colazione, mano nella mano con re Jareth. Ma soprattutto fu una sorpresa per tutte due quando Sarah gli disse "Lo so bene, sono appena una diciasettenne, ma ascoltandoci capirete molte cose".

_Due ore dopo._

Sarah e re Jareth spiegarono a Robert e Karen tutto, su come si erano conosciuti. Ma i due credevano che Sarah fosse impazzita. Comprendendo la cosa, Jareth schioccò le dita. Si ritrovarono tutti in una sala del castello. Erano seduti attorno a un lungo e largo tavolo di legno scuro. Robert si guardò attorno con la bocca aperta. La sala era riccamente decorata, come i mobili che erano di elegante foggia. In tutte quelle novità, Robert notò, mentre camminava per la sala, che sua figlia Sarah, era mano nella mano con Jareth. Risedutosi dov'era prima, disse a sua moglie Karen che come lui si guardava attorno senza parole "Ascoltiamo cosa vuole dirci questo …re". Quando Jareth gli spiegò come "crescono" dei fatati, il padre di Sarah le chiese "Andando oltre a tutto questo, volete sposarvi?". I due innamorati si guardarono sorridendo. Fu Jareth che rispose "Abbiamo parlato della cosa. Per ora vorrei che benedisse il nostro fidanzamento. Ci siamo dati un anno di tempo, per capire se siamo fatti per stare insieme come marito e moglie", Sarah aggiunse "Io continuerò gli studi. Poi per come andranno le cose, potrei continuare se non ci sposiamo. Ma se ci sposiamo, preferisco a una laurea, essere sua moglie e regina". Robert era piacevolmente sorpreso di quella sua figlia con le idee chiare, pensando che Karen aveva ragione quando gli diceva che Sarah era diventata una persona migliore. Dopo aver guardato la moglie che annuì di sì, Robert disse a Jareth stringendogli la mano "Benedico questo vostro fidanzamento".

_Mezz'ora dopo._

Re Jareth mostrò a Sarah (assieme a suo padre Robert e Karen con il piccolo Toby ) il castello. Con sorpresa, Sarah scoprì che il castello in cui era andata nel finire della sua avventura, non era il vero castello del re di Goblin. Da una torre alta, vide quel castello vicino al labirinto. Jareth le disse sorridendo "Le mura del labirinto chiudono tutta la zona, dove sei stata. Oltre quelle mura che vedi si trova il giardino con il castello". Karen chiese, guardando dei Goblin che passavano nel giardino "Ma avresti trasformato mio figlio in un Goblin?", Jareth scosse la testa "Il labirinto riconosce chi vuole bene a un piccolo o adulto, che sarebbe la posta in gioco. Se quella persona perde, gli altri dimenticano la persona o il piccolo, restando il ricordo solo del perdente. Quella persona persa, se adulta si rifà una vita qui nell'underground, trovandosi molto bene. I piccoli sono adottati da famiglie qui nell'underground se viene dall'Aboveground o nell'Aboveground se viene dall'underground. Ma, ripeto, per perdere qualcuno, non si deve voler molto bene a questo. Da come sono andate le cose, Sarah adora Toby. Il libro Labyrinth compare verde alle persone con magia nera nel cuore, anche inconsapevolmente. Mentre come per Sarah, compare rosso se nel cuore ce magia bianca".

Tornati nella sala del trono, re Jareth disse ai tre visitatori "Sedetevi qui vicino al mio trono. Avverto mio zio Andre con la sua famiglia che siete arrivati" scomparendo in una nuvola dorata. Seduta in una comoda sedia imbottita, Sarah ebbe modo di vedere bene quella sala del trono, diversa dall'altra. Quella sala era al secondo piano del castello, con i pavimenti di marmo bianco, le pareti candide con decorazioni di oro, di santi, scudi e lance. Due grandi porte a finestre donavano una vista splendida del grande balcone con fiori di ogni tipo, in fondo rialzato da terra di cinque gradini il trono di re Jareth, uguale a quello nell'altro castello, i Goblin c'erano, ma avevano la loro zona per giocare.

A qualche passo dalla zona del trono, ricomparve re Jareth con accanto ad un uomo, una donna e una bambina bionda con i capelli a boccoli, vestiti con abiti ottocenteschi. I tre avevano le orecchie a punta tipiche degli elfi. Il re di Goblin disse presentando l'elfo maschio (alto quanto re Jareth, capelli neri tagliati appena sotto le orecchie, dallo sguardo amichevole) "Mio zio il Andre, con sua moglie Tancria e la loro figlia, mia cugina Anabel, di dieci anni appena compiuti". La zia Tancria (capelli lunghi e biondi, della stessa altezza del marito come per l'espressione amichevole) abbracciò subito Sarah con entusiasmo, dicendole "Da quanto ti attendevamo. Jareth non faceva che parlare di te". Fu poi la volta della cuginetta di re Jareth, la piccola Anabel. La bambina si avvicinò a Sarah, sorridendo felice, dicendole "Sono una tua fan. Tu sei la vincitrice del labirinto. Spero che diventeremo amiche". Il resto della giornata le due famiglie la passarono cercando di conoscersi meglio.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**2 capitolo: il piccolo paradiso.**

**Underground. Regno di Goblin. Quattro mesi dall'inizio del fidanzamento tra Sarah e re Jareth.**

Grazie a un incantesimo di re Jareth, l'incontro con altri parenti e amici della famiglia Williams fu una passeggiata. Tutti quelli che conoscevano re Jareth o altri della sua famiglia, pensavano venissero dall'Alaska.

Il re di Goblin si rivelò per Sarah anche un ottimo insegnante nelle materie scolastiche cui era deficitaria. Il metodo di re Jareth era semplice, se Sarah non seguiva per bene le sue lezioni o non portava a casa un buon voto, non l'avrebbe baciata per ventiquattro ore. La possibilità di perdere i baci del suo amato, faceva diventare Sarah attenta come mai lo era stata.

Per amore della sua Sarah, il potente re di Goblin riuscì nell'essere un po' amico di Hoggle, Ludo e Sir Didymus.

Nell'underground la matrigna di Sarah, Karen (ma per lei oramai era sua madre a tutti gli effetti) apprezzava soprattutto i vestiti ma anche la precisione degli elfi. Il padre di Sarah invece scoprì che lo zio paterno di re Jareth, Andre, adorava come lui la pesca (quella pesca in barca durante il quale nessuno parla, odiando quelle persone che durante la pesca devono dire per forza qualcosa) ma soprattutto avendo combattuto in almeno una guerra (il padre di Sarah in Vietnam come pilota di elicotteri) ricordavano i loro trascorsi sul campo di battaglia.

** Cinque mesi di fidanzamento.**

Il re di Goblin era sicuro, la sua Sarah avrebbe detto di sì alla sua richiesta di sposarlo. Felice di aver trovato la sua anima gemella, una notte aprì un'anta dell'armadio nella sua camera, prendendo da una scatola di legno chiaro, un piccolo astuccio di colore blu scuro. Lo schiuse. Dentro un piccolo anello d'oro, un piccolo anello molto importante per lui. Quello era l'anello di sua madre che prima di morire lo consegnò al fratello di suo marito, quello zio Andre che era sempre rimasto accanto a re Jareth. Con commozione, il re di Goblin ricordò quante volte sua madre le aveva detto "Figlio mio, quest'anello porta in se la magia dell'amore. Fu forgiato nella sua semplicità cosi da contenere un grande aiuto nella ricerca della persona giusta con la quale trascorrere la vita. Devi solo chiedere rivolto all'anello, come fece tuo padre, come altri suoi antenati, sia maschi sia femmine, se la persona scelta può essere la tua anima gemella. Se l'anello s'illumina, puoi donare con sicurezza quest'anello alla persona scelta, chiedendole di sposarti". Cercando tutta la fiducia nel suo cuore, re Jareth chiese all'anello "Lady Sarah Williams può essere la mia anima gemella?". I ricordi del re di Goblin andarono ad altre volte, nelle quali aveva fatto la stessa domanda all'anello per altre dame, ma non si era illuminato. Appena l'anello s'illuminò cosi tanto da disturbare la vista di re Jareth, la gioia fu irrefrenabile per il sovrano del labirinto. Decise di preparare tutto per bene, voleva rendere unico il giorno nel quale voleva fare la sua richiesta di matrimonio a Sarah.

**La mattina dopo. Studio dello zio paterno di re Jareth, Andre.**

Lo zio di re Jareth, Andre, aveva da poco incontrato suo nipote nel corridoio a pocchi passi dalla porta del suo studio. Lo attendeva per comunicargli la bella notizia che l'anello di sua madre si era illuminato, quindi Sarah era la sua anima gemella, da sposare. Comunicatogli la bella notizia, il nipote era andato subito via, sempre euforico, per preparare un giorno speciale nel quale chiedere alla sua Sarah di sposarlo. Contento per suo nipote, il nobile zio Andre, iniziò a controllare alcuni documenti che erano sulla scrivania di fronte a lui.

**Aboveground. Notte. Camera di Sarah Williams.**

La camera era immersa nel buio. Sarah si era coricata un po' dispiaciuta di non vedere da due giorni il suo re Jareth, ma questo le diceva di avere importanti cose da fare nel labirinto. Quando finalmente riuscì nel prendere sonno, si trovò immersa in un incubo. Era nella sala del trono del castello di Goblin, fuori sembrava notte, ma una strana luce rossa illuminava mezza sala. Incuriosita, Sarah andò nel balcone. Quello che vide la lasciò esterrefatta. La citta di Goblin bruciava. Gli abitanti erano tutti in catene, portati via da figure scure che Sarah non riusciva nel vederli bene. Improvvisamente fu giorno. Nella sala del trono, Sarah sentì delle urla. Trovò una catasta di cadaveri in mezzo la sala, tra cui Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus con anche gli zii di re Jareth e la figlia. Il cuore di Sarah batteva come un tamburo. Urlò quando vide il suo re Jareth appeso al muro con una spada nel petto. Sul trono del re di Goblin c'era un uomo dai capelli lunghi e neri. Alzatosi dal trono con un sorriso maligno, Sarah vide che era alto e muscoloso, con indosso una leggera armatura dorata con una fenice sul petto. Si avvicinava a Sarah dicendole "Il tuo mondo fatato non esiste più". Sarah si svegliò urlando nel suo letto, nella sua camera, madida di sudore. Aprì la porta della camera Karen che vedendola tremare, la abbracciò. Confortata da quell'abbraccio, Sarah gli disse ancora terrorizzata "Un incubo terribile, un incubo…sembrava vero…Dio mio era un'apocalisse dell'underground".

**Un mese dopo.**

Le cose erano andate molto diversamente da quello che desiderava sia re Jareth sia Sarah. Dopo quel primo incubo, Sarah ebbe altri incubi quasi simili, ma con lo stesso personaggio maligno. Ogni volta che Sarah stava anche poco tempo nell'underground, sentiva sempre che stava per accadere qualcosa di terribile nel regno di Goblin. I maghi del regno di Goblin neanche prendevano inconsiderazione le sue parole, facendo qualche controllo. Perché erano certi che un'umana, senza alcun potere, non potesse avere visioni del futuro. Mentre padre Avol, il prete della chiesa interna del castello di Goblin, assieme agli esseri fatati del labirinto (primo fra tutti Hoggle che voleva bene a Sarah come fosse una figlia) erano sicuri che si dovessero fare degli accertamenti, per prevenire un pericolo che Sarah sentiva imminente. Neanche tutti questi andarono oltre la convinzione dei maghi.

Con il passare dei giorni, le cose per Sarah non migliorarono. Dormiva poco per non avere ancora quegli incubi. Alcuni guaritori psichiatri come degli psichiatri dell'Aboveground (gli era detto che Sarah doveva sposare un importante industriale straniero), incolpavano dello stato di Sarah lo stress di pensare che forse sarebbe diventata la moglie di un importante personaggio. Per questo motivo, re Jareth rimandò la sua giornata speciale per chiedere a Sarah di sposarlo. Un rimando che non piacque molto a re Jareth, diventando un po' insofferente ai vari tentativi di Sarah di restare qualche minuto nell'underground, vedendola scappare via sentendo sempre che stava per succedere qualcosa di brutto. Dalla sua, Sarah si sentiva sempre più sola, vedendo quasi tutti (come detto il prete e gli amici del labirinto le credevano) ma soprattutto re Jareth, quasi pensarla come pazza. Il peggio fu quando re Jareth, comparve una notte nella sua camera, dicendole con sguardo basso "Sarah, niente bugie tra di noi. Sono andato a quel ballo di corte, dove dovevi venire con me. Dopo aver ballato con una dama…l'ho baciata". Sarah, seduta nel suo letto, sotto le coperte, con indosso una camicia da notte bianca, tentò di restare calma, chiedendogli "Tu provi qualcosa per lei?". Il re di Goblin la guardò con tristezza, aprendo le braccia, lasciandole ricadere lungo i fianchi "Sarah io amo solo te. Ma sono confuso. Un guaritore mi ha detto che forse tutte queste tue…" Sarah sentiva che stava per dire qualcosa che le avrebbe provocato un gran dolore "… paranoie nascono dal fatto che l'underground non ti vuole. Che cosa dovrei pensare?". Nel cuore di Sarah crescete in un attimo del profondo risentimento, non tanto per il bacio di Jareth a un'altra donna, ma perché lui la credeva pazza. Stringendo i pugni, Sarah gli disse quasi urlando "Ma …ma se l'altro giorno tuo zio mi portò la scheda di uno che era uguale a quello che vedo nei miei incubi". Un sorriso amaro si materializzò sul viso di re Jareth "Sarah era il conte Adrel, morto nell'underground selvaggio quasi otto anni fa. Non può fare nulla a me o al regno". Quell'atteggiamento di Jareth non piacque a Sarah che si avventò contro di lui, colpendolo al petto con dei pugni. Non diedero tanto fastidio a re Jareth i pugni, che non li sentiva, ma fu vedere la sua Sarah diventare come una pazza. Le afferrò i polsi, dicendole "Meglio che per un po' non ci vediamo…" re Jareth senti il cuore perdere un battito per le sue parole, ma voleva continuare "…magari chiudendo i portali per un po', ti sentirai meglio". Sarah liberati i polsi dalle mani di re Jareth, gli diede le spalle, dicendogli "Fai come devi" sperando non vedesse le lacrime che gli bagnavano le guance. Con grande sforzo, perché una sua parte non voleva farlo, re Jareth creò una sfera di cristallo sulla punta delle dita, lanciandola in alto. Appena Sarah sentì che i portali erano chiusi, s'inginocchiò a terra, scossa da singhiozzi di pianto.

_La notte dopo. Castello di Goblin._

Re Jareth aveva passato una giornata pessima. Mille volte, stava per andare dalla sua Sarah, ma diceva a se stesso che era meglio cosi. Non mangiò niente a pranzo o a cena. Nel cuore della notte, mentre si rigirava nel letto, decise di andare dalla sua Sarah. Era certo che poteva usare una magia, un incantesimo per proteggerla da quegli incubi o la paura di una tragedia imminente nel regno di Goblin. Non poteva sospettare il re di Goblin che in quella stessa notte, aiutato da alcuni maghi della corte, un antico nemico del regno di Goblin stava entrando nel castello, per portare la tragedia che Sarah aveva predetto.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**3 capitolo: Lisandra.**

Non vedendo tornare più il re di Goblin o poter riaprire i portali verso l'underground, dopo un periodo di disperazione, in Sarah cominciarono nel crescere una rabbia mista a risentimento che molte notti la facevano piangere in silenzio per non farsi sentire da Karen o suo padre o Toby. Si sentiva tradita. Anche se gli incubi erano finiti, lei si vedeva vittima di un tradimento.

A poco a poco nei tre anni successivi si sviluppò in lei un'anima cinica. Credeva alla magia, nella realtà delle favole, ma odiava il regno di Goblin con tutti i suoi sudditi, ma primo tra tutti il re di Goblin, Jareth. Qualunque sentimento anche piccolo d'amore diventò di vendetta. Si ritrovava per ore nel pensare le peggiori torture da infliggere a re Jareth ma, ogni volta, inesorabilmente qualche pensiero d'amore s'insinuava. Lei scuoteva la testa dicendo a se stessa che se mai avesse avuto modo di rivedere il re di Goblin o i suoi amici del labirinto, li avrebbe fatti pentire amaramente di averla abbandonata.

Cercando di non scoraggiarsi aveva tentato di andare avanti. S'immerse cosi tanto nello studio che finì il liceo con un voto altissimo sorprendendo tutti. La sua professoressa di matematica alla consegna dei diplomi disse a Robert, il padre di Sarah "Ricordo ancora quel giorno. Arrivò in classe un'ora prima della lezione. Mi disse che lei voleva diplomarsi, che chiedeva il mio aiuto nel migliorare nella mia materia ", Robert annuì di si "Infatti, tornò a casa chiedendomi di pagarle delle lezioni private dietro suo consiglio. Si aggiunsero altre tre lezioni private una volta la settimana. Di spagnolo, chimica e algebra ", la professoressa gli sussurrò "Mi dispiaceva una sola cosa. La vedevo sempre sola. Una volta mi azzardai nel chiederle se fosse fidanzata. La sua riposta fu che dopo una delusione, aveva deciso di pensare solo a se stesa". Consegnati i diplomi, Sarah tornò a casa con la famiglia. Karen le fece ancora i complimenti. Con lei era riuscita nel creare un bel rapporto.

**Quattro anni dopo che Jareth aveva chiuso i portali con l'underground.**

Mentre nel cuore di Sarah cresceva cinismo, odio verso il re di Goblin come per tutto il suo regno, la vita andava avanti nell'underground. Un esempio il regno delle fate bianche. Fate che erano alte (per dare un metro di paragone) tutte come Sarah. C'erano anche di più alte, come la regina che raggiungeva un'altezza di almeno dieci centimetri più di Sarah. Soprattutto le fate bianche non erano come nella tradizione popolare dell'Aboveground tutte bionde, alte (abbiamo già detto sull'altezza), con delle piccole o grandi ali, magre o minuscole poco più di una mano. Le fate bianche erano diversissime. Prima di tutto non avevano bisogno di ali volando senza di queste. Molto del loro tempo lo trascorrevano nel contemplare la natura... quasi tutte.

Un pomeriggio delle fate bianche, erano sedute per terra con gli occhi chiusi, intorno a enormi margherite, contemplando la loro bellezza magica, visibile solo con gli occhi del cuore. In mezzo a loro camminava un ciambellano della regina delle fate bianche. Questo si bloccò di colpo sentendo qualcosa di strano. Sembrava quasi come se qualcuno russasse. Si avvicinò piano a una delle margherite. Il fiore gli fece segno con i petali di non fare rumore. Quel fiore nascondeva una fata che dormiva. Questa fata si chiamava Lisandra. Il ciambellano e tutti nel regno la conoscevano bene. Era rimasta orfana alla nascita a causa di un'epidemia di polmonite che fece morire suo padre, mentre sua madre sopravvisse solo per metterla al mondo. Fu cresciuta da uno zio (materno), assieme alla moglie. I due facevano i venditori ambulanti in tutto l'underground. Cresciuta da loro, diventò una vera forza della natura. Solo per dovere entrò nella schiera delle fate bianche, ma lei odiava quei momenti di raccoglimento, si annoiava finendo con dormire. Odiava indossare scarpe, anche se quelle delle fate bianche erano leggerissime. Amava solo gli abiti delle fate bianche, di foggia medievale leggermente grigi. Le piaceva soprattutto il fatto che mettese in risalto il suo seno abbondante e il suo fisico robusto, non sovrappeso, ma ben proporzionato. Uniche due pecche dell'abito erano, la prima, fosse lungo più del dovuto, perché delle volte era costretta nel tenerlo leggermente alzato per non incespicare nel bordo. La seconda pecca del vestito era, che amando sentire il sole sulla pelle, soffriva che avesse delle maniche lunghe che gli coprivano tutte le braccia.

A quell'ennesima infrazione, il ciambellano la afferrò per un orecchio svegliandola di colpo. La portò di fronte la regina delle fate bianche. La sovrana era seduta che parlava con una dama di compagnia nella sala del trono, di un castello fatto interamente di marmo bianco. La regina (alta e magrissima con dei lunghi capelli rossi lisci oltre le spalle, occhi dalle pupille blu chiaro e un vestito fatto di petali di fiori rosati) chiese al ciambellano sorridendo "Che cosa avrà mai fatto questa volta la nostra Lisandra? ", a sorpresa la fata eseguì sul ciambellano un movimento del braccio riuscendo nel togliersi la mano del ciambellano dall'orecchio, afferrandogli il braccio spingendolo via. La regina disse alla fata che guardava male il ciambellano massaggiandosi l'orecchio "Lisandra, devi imparare la calma ", ma la fata le disse dopo un inchino "Regina io vado via ", la dama di compagnia come il ciambellano erano esterrefatti. Il sorriso della regina svanì, dicendo seria alla fata "Lisandra ma ti rendi conto di ciò che dicci?", lei annuì di si togliendosi le scarpe "Maestà io non sono fatta per questo mondo. Amo bere, fumare e giocare a Boker (una specie di poker ma con più regole che pocchi capiscono del tutto, ma soprattutto non si possono lanciare maledizioni o incantesimi verso chi vince una partita, perché si ritorce contro)". La fata strappò le maniche del suo vestito, continuando "Io possiedo i poteri dei miei genitori quindi invecchierò piano, mi posso rigenerare dalle ferite, posso volare, posso difendermi da sola perché la mia mamma adottiva, cioè mia zia, che era stata un amazzone, m'insegnò tutto sull'autodifesa. Mi piace ballare. Quindi non mi serve altro " accorciò la gonna. Si tolse dai capelli dei fermagli, uscendo dalla sala del trono saltellando. La dama di compagnia fissò la regina stupita "Ma voi le lasciate fare questo?", la regina sorrise "Ogni fata deve trovare la sua via. Per lei vedo una via piena di decisioni che la porteranno lontano".

**Aboveground. Cinque anni dopo la chiusura dei portali da parte di re Jareth.**

Era passato un anno da quando Lisandra era andata via dalle fate bianche. Era subito tornata dai suoi zii, venditori ambulanti che l'avevano cresciuta come una figlia. Ma, con una voglia irrefrenabile di viaggiare, conoscere tutto del mondo, era andata via anche da loro. L'underground gli sembrò improvvisamente piccolo. Decise di esplorare l'Aboveground. In una partita di Boker aveva vinto a un mago una pozione per diventare invisibili agli occhi degli esseri umani, ma non a quelli con la magia nel cuore. Solo che nell'Aboveground erano in pochissimi ad avere ancora magia nel cuore.

Dell'Aboveground ammirava soprattutto le chiese, dove trovava veramente la voglia di restare in contemplazione. Si entusiasmò assaggiando il gelato e la coca cola. Rimase senza parole vedendo le auto, anche se notò che puzzavano troppo.

Un pomeriggio passeggiando per una strada di una citta qualunque, notò una donna che gettava in un bidone della spazzatura alcune cose. Si avvicinò notando libri di favole, statue di esseri fatati. La donna disse portando in mano una statua "Addio bugiardo di un re di Goblin ", la donna era Sarah. Aveva deciso di recidere del tutto dal mondo dell'underground. Quando vide Lisandra, corse in casa afferrando una scopa. Le disse minacciosa "VIA! SCIO! ", la fata le disse cercando di schivare i suoi colpi "Devi sembrare una pazza ai tuoi vicini …loro non mi vedono ", Sarah si fermò buttando la scopa a terra dicendole "Voi maledetti non mi avete fatto abbastanza male?", corse in casa. Lisandra rimase male nel notare quell'amarezza nella voce di quell'umana con la magia nel cuore. Comparve nella casa. Sarah era buttata sul divano che piangeva. I suoi erano al lavoro e Toby a scuola. Lei dopo il liceo stava decidendo che college frequentare. Quando notò la fata che la guardava, le gridò "Vattene! Stavo dimenticando quel mondo ", la fata si sedette sul bracciolo del divano dicendole "Come ti capisco, anch'io trovo quel mondo noioso ", Sarah la guardò confusa "Ma si può sapere chi sei?", la fata saltò in piedi allungandole un braccio con la mano aperta "Sono Lisandra, un'ex fata bianca. Ma comunque resto fondamentale sempre fata ", Sarah le strinse la mano sorridendo.

Lisandra e Sarah divennero grandi amiche. L'ex fata bianca aprì un altro portale solo per lei verso l'underground. Le propose di accompagnarla nel regno di Goblin, ma lei non volle "Se i miei amici o altri mi volevano vedere, mi avrebbero cercato. Quindi andiamo dove vuoi ma non nel regno di Goblin". Per non dare nuovo dolore alla sua amica ricordando il regno di Goblin nelle parole a caso della gente, Lisandra portò Sarah dall'altra parte dell'underground civilizzato, dove pochissimi conoscevano il regno di Goblin.

Con grande stupore di Lisandra, Sarah diventò in poco tempo una campionessa di Boker. In pocchi mesi riempì la sua lista di debitori con molte voci (la lista debitrice era una pergamena dorata che compariva levitando in aria, al commando del possessore). Soprattutto con Lisandra, Sarah aveva ritrovato la gioia. Quell'esuberante fata le insegnò anche delle tecniche di autodifesa. Dalla sua Sarah non riuscì mai nel convincerla di mettersi un vestito normale o delle calzature, la fata portava imperterrita lo stesso vestito, che grazie alla sua magia non si sporcava mai. Per i genitori di Sarah (Karen era come una madre) quella gioviale amica della loro figlia gli piaceva, trovandola nonostante volesse far credere di non esserlo, con un gran cuore. Nel frattempo Sarah si era iscritta a un college per diventare avvocata, ma era una studente fuori corso, restando a casa dei genitori, cosi da poter andare e venire liberamente dall'underground.

Durante una fiera nel regno di Camelot (erano passati 5 anni da quando Jareth ed gli amici del labirinto di Sarah sembravano averla abbandonata ) Sarah con Lisandra sbaragliarono degli orchi a Boker, vincendogli una quantità enorme di soldi, mettendo due anche nelle loro liste debitori. A sera Lisandra lasciò Sarah che mangiava in una taverna, passeggiando per i diversi stand della fiera. Incontrò per caso Mr. Norton. Era un piccoletto qualche centimetro più basso di lei che gestiva un luna park. Le disse con una nota di disappunto "Dovevi avvertirmi che la tua amica poteva essere una vera campionessa a Boker", la fata gli diede una sonora paca sulle spalle "Tranquillo, come me, lei ti lascia sulla lista dei debitori. Ma null'altro". Attirò l'attenzione dell'ex fata bianca, uno stand, dove si vendevano schiavi. Con disappunto disse a Mr. Norton "Ma nell'underground civilizzato non ce la schiavitù", Mr. Norton scosse la testa "Per lo più quelli con soldi qui nell'underground civilizzato, dimostrano il loro buon cuore, comprando gli schiavi cosi da renderli liberi. Gli schiavisti hanno una settimana per trovare degli acquirenti, alla fine della settimana o riportano gli schiavi nell'underground selvaggio o sono liberi". Dietro Lisandra comparve Sarah che gli salto sulle spalle, finendo per abbracciarla. Nello stand dello schiavista, una ragazza bionda, in una gabbia di ferro con altre donne, vestite tutte con stracci, spalancò gli occhi, urlando a squarcia gola "Sarah! Sarah sono io! Sarah, sono io Anabel! Sarah !", lo schiavista, un mezzo orco le colpì con una frusta le mani che aveva sulle sbarre dicendole con durezza "Zitta schiava! Ti taglio la lingua", la ragazza si raccolse in un angolo della gabbia. In quel momento si avvicinò alla gabbia il padrone di una taverna, un essere con il viso quasi da maiale, che disse allo schiavista indicando la ragazza "Come mai porta quei bracciali di ferro ai polsi e alle caviglie?", lo schiavista gli disse ridendo, sbiascicando "Serve per bloccare la magia. Un'idea di un re per sottomettere quelli di un regno conquistato, cosi da bloccare i fatati". Il taverniere grugnì alle sbarre di ferro, chiedendo allo schiavista "Quindi se le lego la caviglia a una catena bloccata nel pavimento della cucina, non può scappare", lo schiavista annuì di si aggiungendo sottovoce "Ma devi pagarla un po' di più. Nessuno l'ha mai usata", nella gabbia, la ragazza tremo di paura, piangendo in silenzio.

_La mattina dopo._

La ragazza era stata venduta al taverniere con la faccia quasi da maiale. Questo le legò come aveva detto una catena di ferro, fisata al pavimento, alla caviglia. Le disse mostrandole un lavabo pieno di piatti, pentole da lavare "Il tuo lavoro. Mangia quello che lasciano i clienti…" la spinse contro il lavabo "… usa anche questo per i tuoi bisogni, ma soprattutto prega che sia sempre stanco. Se una notte ci sono pocchi clienti, tu sei mia". Andato via il taverniere, la ragazza s'inginocchiò piangendo disperata. Afferrato un coltello, tento di tagliarsi i polsi, ma i bracciali di ferro glielo impedivano. Si taglio diverse volte le braccia, attendendo la morte. Tornato il taverniere, visto quello che aveva fatto la ragazza, la liberò dalla catena alla caviglia, buttandola mezza morta nel vicolo dietro la taverna, dicendo arrabbiato "Mai più schiave, sono soldi persi". Una mendicante che cercava nella spazzatura, sentì sussurrare qualcosa dalla ragazza con le braccia piene di tagli, gettata nella spazzatura. Avvicinato l'orecchio, spalancò gli occhi dicendo "Tu sei sicura?", la ragazza annuì di si oramai allo stremo delle forze. La mendicante tornò pocchi minuti dopo con Sarah e Lisandra. Quando Sarah capì che era la cugina di re Jareth, il cuore le saltò nel petto. Mentre Lisandra pagava la mendicante, Sarah copriva con un pezzo della sua gonna le ferite alle braccia della ragazza, dicendole con le lacrime agli occhi "Andrà tutto bene. Sei al sicuro".

_Un'ora dopo, un lussuoso hotel della città._

Sarah e Lisandra aspettavano sedute accanto alla porta di una camera dell'hotel. Uscirono poco dopo dalla porta due suore. La più anziana disse a Sarah, porgendo alla consorella una borsa da dottore "Per fortuna non ce violenza sessuale. A diversi segni di frusta, denutrizione. Quei quattro bracciali le bloccano solo la magia. Potete entrare". La ragazza si guardava attorno asciugandosi delle lacrime. Le braccia erano tutte fasciate. Era felice di aver ritrovato Sarah. Erano anni che non era più coricata in un grande letto a baldacchino, con cosi tanti morbidi cuscini dietro la schiena da essere quasi seduta. Tutto passò in secondo piano vedendo entrare Sarah. Dopo un abbraccio tra le due, Sarah si sedete nel letto, sotto le coperte accanto a Anabel. La ragazza appoggiò la testa sulle sue gambe, dicendole "Sarah non immagini le cose successe nel regno di Goblin…" Sarah le accarezzava i corti capelli biondi, ricordando con nostalgia i capelli lunghi a boccoli di quella ragazza "… tu avevi ragione. I tuoi incubi erano la predizione di una tragedia. Il conte Adrel non era morto nell'underground selvaggio. Aveva aspettato fino a che non aveva comprato, vendendo l'anima alla magia nera, molta energia. Intanto, aveva convinto i maghi del castello di Goblin a essere suoi alleati, quei sei maghi maledetti… " Sarah ricordò con rabbia quei maghi "… una notte il conte grazie a quei maghi entrò nel castello. Sarah, fu tutto cosi veloce. Ci ritrovammo tutti quelli nel castello in ginocchio nella sala del trono. Quel conte era seduto sul trono di Jareth. Lui era stato trasformato in statua di marmo ed era vicino al trono …" Sarah sentì il cuore come strappato dal petto "…ma non era morto…" un piccolo sospiro di sollievo di Sarah "… quel conte eseguì una magia. Tutti noi fatati avemmo questi maledetti brachiali alle caviglie e ai polsi. Io con mamma e papà diventammo i servi di quel maledetto. Non c'era modo di mandarlo via. Il suo esercito contava mercenari con esseri che sembrano un'ombra, fatti di una materia oscura…" la ragazza fu scossa da singhiozzi di pianto "… il regno che ricordi non lo troverai mai più. L'ultima volta che vidi Jareth fu due anni fa. Il conte lo aveva fatto tornare normale, non più una statua di marmo. Non si piegava a lui, nonostante avesse i bracciali alle caviglie e ai polsi. Lo avevano anche torturato, ma lui non aveva urlato una sola volta. Mi ricordo che fu rinchiuso in una cella vicina a quella dove ero io con i miei genitori. Dopo pocchi giorni mi vendettero a uno schiavista…" la ragazza alzò la schiena, chiedendo a Sarah in tono supplichevole con sguardo angosciato "… ti prego lasciami restare con te. Non ti disturberò. Posso essere molto utile. Non mi faccio illusioni che possa mai tornare dai miei genitori". Sarah abbracciò Anabel, dicendole "Certo che resti con me. Anzi vieni nell'Aboveground. Vedrai mia madre Karen come ti rimette in sesto con la sua cucina", Anabel sorrise, cosa che non le succedeva da tantissimo tempo.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**4 capitolo: Strategia.**

**Aboveground. Casa Williams. Soggiorno.**

La ragazza Anabel viveva in casa Williams da un mese. La presenza dei bracciali d'oro alle caviglie e ai polsi, le orecchie a punta, erano nascosti da una magia di Sarah, ricavata dalla sua lista debitori.

Un pomeriggio, l'ex fata bianca Lisandra comparve nel soggiorno. Vide la sua amica Sarah, come da diversi giorni, appena non c'era nei paraggi Anabel (ai giardini pubblici con Toby e Karen) guardare in uno specchio magico alcune immagini provenienti dal regno di Goblin. Usando alcuni debitori della sua lista debiti, Sarah aveva ottenuto uno specchio registratore (un registratore ma a forma di specchio) con alcuni video sul regno di Goblin. Aveva giustificato la cosa a Lisandra, dicendo che voleva bearsi di vedere com'era distrutto quel regno dove non le avevano creduto. Lisandra sapeva bene che Sarah soffriva. Non volendo spaventare la sua amica, Lisandra scomparve dal soggiorno, comparendo nella cucina. Sentendola, Sarah fece subito sparire lo specchio, recitando che stava leggendo una rivista. Sedutasi accanto a lei, Lisandra le disse "Forse ce un modo per liberare il regno di Goblin", Sarah alzo le spalle rispondendole con finta noncuranza "Impossibile. Sembra che la magia nera di quel conte non possa essere vinta". Lisandra sorrise, diventando un uomo vestito come un pirata. Vederla in quel modo fece letteralmente saltare in piedi Sarah che guardava con gli occhi sgranati quella trasformazione. Ridendo, Lisandra tornò normale, spiegando alla sua amica "L'altro ieri, scoprii, guardando la mia lista debitori, che un mago mio amico era morto. Questo mago mi chiese quasi un secolo fa, essendo un giocatore incallito di Boker, di vincergli tutto quello che possedeva, dandolo alla sua famiglia, cosi lui non aveva più qualcosa da giocarsi. Ti dico che fu una dura battaglia vincerlo a boker, era veramente bravo. Dopo aver dato i suoi averi alla famiglia, mi regalo quattro incantesimi. In questi incantesimi, che solo lui sapeva fare in tutto l'underground, non scopribili da nessuno, potevo diventare quattro persone diverse". Calmatasi un po' da quella sorpresa, Sarah ritornò a sedersi accanto all'amica, chiedendogli "A cosa servirebbe?", sul palmo dell'ex fata bianca comparve una sfera di cristallo trasparente. Dentro la sfera scorrevano le immagini di un uomo anziano che giocava a boker con il conte Adrel (Sarah si era informata chi fosse quel conte, scoprendo che era uguale come nei suoi incubi). Alla fine della partita, l'anziano aveva perso, pugnalandosi al cuore, scomparendo in una fumata nera. Il conte Adrel sorrise malignamente, dicendo a dei suoi servi "Sono imbattibile a boker". La sfera scomparve e Lisandra spiegò alla sua amica "Quel vecchio ero io. Sarah, quel conte possiede nella sua anima nera un unico solo vizio. Adora eccedere in tutto. Io sono riuscita trasformandomi in quel vecchio, nell'andare nel castello di Goblin, dicendogli che ero un giocatore di boker alla fine dei miei giorni, il migliore. Cercavo un erede della mia grande bravura nel boker. Lisciandolo un po', accettò di farlo…" il sorriso di Lisandra si affievolì "… non mi fu difficile andare oltre i controlli dei maghi, quelli che dicevano tu fossi pazza. Fu invece difficile passare oltre a quello che vidi in quel regno, ti dico solo che devi agire. Un altro paio di anni in quel modo, vedrai il regno di Goblin diventare una landa desertica…" l'ex fata bianca cercò di sorridere "… io andrò altre tre volte, con tre diversi personaggi. Ti assicuro gioca malissimo. Quando sarà cotto al punto giusto, tu lo sfiderai, vincendogli il regno". Sarah scosse la testa decisa, alzandosi dal divano contrariata "Tu puoi rischiare grosso. Non parliamone neanche ", Lisandra le afferrò un braccio facendola risedere sul divano "Non correrò alcun pericolo. La mia natura di fata mi protegge. Sarah resta una sola da sapere. Tu vuoi vincere il regno di Goblin?". Quella domanda risuonò nella testa di Sarah come un eco. Tentando di sviare quella domanda, chiese alla sua amica "Mentre eri li, per caso puoi aver saputo il destino di Hoggle, Ludo e sir Didymus?", Lisandra annuì di si "Il nano con i suoi due amici, non si trovano più nel regno di Goblin. Gestiscono una piccola taverna malfamata in un regno vicino, cercando di aiutare i fatati scappati dal regno di Goblin, soprattutto quelli con i bracciali di ferro ". In cuor suo Sarah voleva liberare il regno di Goblin, liberare anche re Jareth, ma ammettere la cosa dopo tanti anni di odio pensando al regno di re Jareth erano difficili da superare. Disse cercando di sembrare sicura "Va bene Lisandra. Facciamolo. Non dobbiamo dire niente a nessuno. Io voglio dividere in tanti pezzi il regno di Goblin, vendendolo" ma l'ex fata bianca sapeva bene che era una bugia della sua amica.

**Sei mesi dopo.**

Lisandra e Sarah avevano deciso che quest'ultima dovesse un po' defilarsi dall'underground, anche se nell'ambiente Sarah era indicata con il nome La Campionessa. Perché non facendo più notizia Sarah con la sua bravura nel gioco del boker, eventuali ricerche del conte Adrel sulla sua sfidante, presentandosi Sarah con un'altra identità, non l'avrebbero fatta collegare. A tutti gli altri, le due amiche dissero che Sarah era un po' annoiata dall'underground, volendo stare di più nell'Aboveground. Nel frattempo Lisandra tesseva la sua tela intorno al conte Adrel.

Rimanendo di più nell'Aboveground, Sarah ebbe modo di aiutare Anabel nel riprendersi, scoprendo che la ragazza voleva diventare nell'underground una guaritrice. Fu soprattutto Karen che prese a cuore la vicenda di quella ragazza dell'underground, proponendole di adottarla, facendole studiare medicina nell'Aboveground. La reazione di Anabel alla proposta di adozione della matrigna di Sarah fu entusiastica. Soprattutto il buon cuore di Karen, diede modo di capire a Sarah che la sua matrigna era una donna meravigliosa.

Arrivo il giorno della comunicazione di Lisandra che il conte Adrel aveva accettato la sfida. Una notte Sarah si preparò nella sua camera ad andare nel castello di Goblin, dopo quasi cinque anni e mezzo. Cercando di rimanere concentrata, Sarah ascoltò da Lisandra ogni informazione sul personaggio che doveva interpretare, ritrovandosi vestita come se dovese andare al carnevale di Venezia "Ricorda bene Sarah. Tu sei Otilia, una delle più brave giocatrici di boker dell'Aboveground che vuole esserlo anche nell'underground. Se perderai, lui potrà scegliere 20 debitori dalla tua lista. Se vinci tu, avrai il regno ma soprattutto lui dovrà uccidersi… " Lisandra le mise sulla faccia una maschera di carnevale completamente bianca "… io sono la tua serva, parlo per te. Qualunque cosa succeda, ricorda che non può farti nulla grazie alla tua lista debitori , mentre io sono protetta dalla mia natura da fata. Non giocare finche non firmerà il contratto, se non dovese farlo, va via come nulla fosse. Gioca al tuo meglio".

**Underground. Castello di re Jareth.**

Sarah e Lisandra, vestite come dovessero andare al carnevale di Venezia, comparvero di fronte la porta della sala del trono. Sarah con tutta se stessa cercò di non guardarsi intorno. Ai lati della porta c'erano due esseri che sembravano fatti con nuvole nere legate assieme. Un terzo guardiano della porta era seduto per terra con la schiena al muro, dietro Sarah e Lisandra. Era alto, magro e scalzo. Era vestito di stracci con sopra un'armatura mezza arrugginita. Sulla testa sembrava avere come delle alghe nere, mentre il viso era un incrocio di cattiveria e depravazione. Null'altro era che uno dei mercenari agli ordini del conte Adrel. Non guardò neanche le sue amiche, dicendo alle due guardie oscure ai lati della porta, mentre puliva le unghie lunghe e nere con la punta di un coltellaccio "Aprite la porta, devono giocare a boker con il padrone".

La sala del trono era come la ricordava Sarah, tranne che per un orribile trono fatto di ossa, ma anche un enorme letto nel centro. Il conte era seduto nudo in quel letto, circondato da donne e uomini nudi come lui, che facevano del sesso. Una donna bionda si piegò tra le gambe del conte, facendo intuire a Lisandra e Sarah cosa stava facendo. Sarah non sentiva nessun turbamento da quella scena, percependo da quelle persone solo una sensazione di oscurità. Voltando lo sguardo, Sarah vide quello che restava del trono di re Jareth, sembrava come se lo avessero distrutto a colpi di martello.

Lisandra si avvicinò al letto, dicendo dopo aver fatto un inchino al conte Adrel "Re, sono qui per chiedervi udienza", il conte spostò in malo modo una donna, dicendo a Lisandra "Come mai non sei nuda per me ?", l'ex fatta avrebbe voluto tagliargli il pene per la sua spavalderia ma si trattene dicendogli "Mio re sono la serva della campionessa di boker nell'Aboveground, la campionessa Otilia che vedete qui dietro di me. Sono qui per chiedere per conto della mia padrona se volete ancora disputare una partita di boker ". Il conte sorrise malignamente, alzandosi dal letto. Sarah quasi sobbalzò, perché pur quanto era cattivo e satanico, il suo corpo era perfetto come un David di Michelangelo. Il conte si coprì con una vestaglia nera portata da un servitore, mentre sul letto gli altri continuavano nel fare sesso. Bastò lo schioccare delle dita del conte, per far sparire tutto in una fiammata. Avvicinatosi a Lisandra, il conte le chiese " Ricordami cosa mi offre la tua padrona se perde", nella mano destra di Sarah comparve la sua lista debitori che srotolò mentre Lisandra diceva al conte "Potete scegliere 20 debitori della mia padrona", il conte pregusto tutto quello che avrebbe potuto fare, dicendo a Lisandra "Cosa chiede in cambio la tua padrona, nella possibilità, molto remota che vinca ", Lisandra gli rispose "Il regno con la vostra vita". In quel momento il conte tremò. Si sentiva un mago come giocatore di Boker (almeno pensava lui). Si voltò vedendo il trono che aveva fatto con le ossa di alcuni suoi nemici nel regno di Goblin. Si pentì di aver sbandierato a tutti di essere un campione di boker, pensando che la donna potesse fargli perdere la faccia in tutto l'underground, non potendola neanche uccidere, essendo protetti i giocatori di boker (se lanci un incantesimo o una maledizione a un giocatore di boker, prima o dopo una partita, ti tornano indietro). Cercando di sembrare sicuro, il conte disse "Va bene".

Il conte indossò una vestaglia rossa, riconoscendo Sarah che era una vestaglia di Jareth che gli aveva regalato lei appena pocchi mesi dopo il fidanzamento. Spavaldo, il conte sedete, prima di Sarah, a un tavolino quadrato in mezzo la sala. Lisandra posse di fronte al conte il contratto per la partita di boker. Lui lo lesse, dicendo "Va bene" pungendosi un dito mettendo una goccia di sangue alla fine, firmando. Lo stesso fece sarah, ma mettendo solo le sue iniziali. Il contratto scomparve in una nuvola dorata, dicendo Lisandra "Ora potete giocare".

_Un'ora dopo._

Il conte si sarebbe preso a schiaffi ricordando che aveva accettato nel contratto di non chiamare i soldati o altri per aiutarlo se stava perdendo, non per attaccare la sua avversaria, ma almeno tentare di distrarla. Aveva solo due carte in mano. Tremando gettò la penultima. Sarah vinse. Il conte si alzò in piedi urlando "Voglio la rivincita", ma Lisandra quasi gli urlò "La mia padrona non perde tempo con gente come te. Devi saldare il tuo debito". Sarah srotolò la sua lista debitori, alla fine c'era scritto

Possesso del regno di Goblin.

Il conte disse tremando "Ma non sei la regina…ti propongo…sposami e diventi regina". Con gesto pieno di rabbia, Sarah piantò nel tavolo un pugnale. Visto non poteva fare altro, il conte si avvicinò, prendendo il pugnale con mano tremante. Lo poggiò al petto, ma fu Lisandra che glielo spinse nel petto, dicendogli "Tu il primo a pagare le malefatte tue e dei tuoi". Il conte scomparve in una fiammata. Improvvisamente Sarah si trovò sul tavolino davanti a lei una pergamena dorata. Srotolatasi la pergamena, si formarono sopra le parole di colore nero

_Tu che possiedi il regno dimmi cosa vuoi fare di queste cose._

Lisandra corse da Sarah, dicendole "Avendo il potere tu, puoi decidere". Nella pergamena comparvero le scritte

_Che cosa devo fare degli esseri di ombra e dei mercenari? Che cosa devo fare degli adepti della magia nera ne regno di Goblin?_

Sarah rispose sicura "Scompaiano, come non fossero mai esistiti". In ogni parte del regno di Goblin, scomparvero. Nuove parole nella pergamena

_Che cosa devo fare al blocco, con i quattro bracciali, dei fatati?_

Lisandra era felicissima. Sarah rispose alla pergamena dorata "Siano tutti liberi". Nella pergamena comparvero le parole che formarono la frase, formando quasi una poesia

_Ricorda o tu padrona del regno di Goblin,_

_ricorda o tu padrone del regno di Goblin,_

_non sei re o regina,_

_ma comandi il re o la regina._

_Ricorda o tu padrona del regno di Goblin,_

_ricorda o tu padrone del regno di Goblin,_

_tutti conosceranno il tuo potere, anche solo con uno sguardo._

_Ricorda o tu padrona del regno di Goblin,_

_ricorda o tu padrone del regno di Goblin,_

_devi cedere il commando solo volontariamente,_

_ma il commando ti protegge._

_Ricorda o tu padrona del regno di Goblin,_

_ricorda o tu padrone del regno di Goblin,_

_nel momento nel quale donerai per nulla o per qualcosa_

_il tuo potere, poco prima_

_quando il pensiero correrà nella tua mente,_

_la magia ti rivelerà se colui o coloro_

_che riceveranno il potere di essere_

_padroni del regno sono stati sinceri._

_Con queste parole, ti auguro ogni bene._

La pergamena scomparve in un luccichio dorato.

Felici, Sarah e Lisandra si erano tolte il trucco con i vestiti da carnevale di Venezia, vestendosi come sempre. Subito, Sarah ordinò ai servi di portare via per distruggerlo il trono del conte, costatando da alcuni ringraziamenti proprio dei servitori che per tutti nel regno di Goblin era una salvatrice. Poco dopo, il capitano dei soldati nel castello, si presentò nella sala del trono a Sarah, inginocchiandosi. Confermò che tutto il regno la riconosceva come un'eroina. Fatto alzare il capitano dei soldati, questo disse alle due amiche, facendogli piacere che i maghi di corte corrotti dal conte erano stati uccisi. Soprattutto il capitano dei soldati del castello, le disse "Salvatrice del regno, solo voi potete aprire le celle delle segrete, dove langue il nostro re Jareth con i suoi rimasti fedeli". Improvvisamente Sarah sentì le gambe diventare molli. Disse a Lisandra "Delego a te questo momento, io sono un po' stanca". L'ex fata scosse la testa "Io devo festeggiare… " indicando fuori nel balcone da dove venivano canti e musica, mentre sorgeva l'alba "… io cara amica mia, passerò la giornata festeggiando. Mi rivedrai stanotte o domani, se sarò completamente ubriaca". In quel momento Sarah odio Lisandra, che scomparve dalla sala del trono. Il capitano dei soldati le disse "Non ce nessun rischio per voi. Il regno di Goblin fin anche le pietre nella strada, vi protegge".

Le segrete non erano sotto il castello, non volendo il primo re e la prima regina di Goblin, percepire dolore o paura sotto i loro piedi. Le segrete erano nascoste in un boschetto a qualche minuto dal castello a piedi. Sarah apparve con il capitano dei soldati a qualche passo della grande torre, dove c'erano le scale che portavano alle segrete. Ad attenderli altri soldati, servitori, alcuni guaritori. La grossa porta di ferro fu aperta da un soldato, dicendo a Sarah "Alcuni maghi fedeli a re Jareth, hanno bloccato la magia che aveva tolto i quattro bracciali ai fatati. Perché molti sono in gabbie o con restrizioni fatte di ferro. Ferro che come bene sapete brucia come il fuoco, la carne non coperta di un fatato. Appena saranno fuori, qui all'aperto, i quattro bracciali, spariranno". Sarah ringraziò con lo sguardo il soldato, addentrandosi nella torre. Il capitano dei soldati, le afferrò un braccio, dicendogli prima che scendesse dei gradini "Dovete solo dire da qui che liberate tutti nelle segrete. Non scendete lì sotto" tirato un sospiro di sollievo, Sarah disse ad alta voce "Tutti siano liberi". Le porte delle celle si aprirono, le catene si tolsero, ma in una cella, due occhi spaiati stanchi si spalancarono, una voce fioca disse "Sarah".

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**5 capitolo: Sarah la dura.**

**Poche ore dopo la vittoria di Sarah con una partita di boker, sul conte che aveva con l'inganno preso il commando sul regno di Goblin.**

Il giorno nel quale i prigionieri della segreta nel giardino del castello di Goblin furono liberati, dietro consiglio di padre Avol (il prete della chiesa interna al castello) Sarah si era quasi nascosta dietro degli alberi "Per non rendere i prigionieri nella segreta che saranno conciati male, anche pieni di vergogna nel farsi vedere da te…" fin dalla prima volta che l'aveva incontrato quasi sei anni prima, Sarah gli aveva imposto di darle sempre del tu "… che in pratica sei la salvatrice del regno".

Dalla sua posizione, Sarah si era commossa, sentendo ancora più felicità nell'aver vinto a boker quel conte malefico, vedendo uscire dalle segrete, in barella o sorretti, donne e uomini che erano fatati o no, conciati sul serio male (come gli aveva padre Avol). Fu però quando una barella particolare uscì dalla torre (dove c'erano le scale che davano alla segreta) che Sarah sentì il cuore spaccarsi. Su quella barella c'era re Jareth, coperto completamente da un lenzuolo bianco per preservare i suoi occhi lasciati al buio per molto tempo in una cella. Re Jareth con voce rauca urlò disperato "Sarah! Sarah dove sei! Sarah!". Dalla torre, corse fuori un irriconoscibile zio Andre di re Jareth, con la maggior parte dei capelli bianchi, magrissimo, vestito di stracci. Quello zio fu uno dei primi a essere liberato assieme alla moglie. Aveva deciso di rimanere per cercare di coordinare i soccorsi dei torturati nella segreta, lasciando che la moglie seguisse nell'Aboveground padre Avol che riferì da parte di Sarah dove era la figlia Anabel. Quello zio del re di Goblin, alzò il lenzuolo sopra il nipote, coprendogli gli occhi malandati con una mano. Il viso del nipote era gonfio, con lividi blu un po' dappertutto. Gli disse (cercando di non morire vedendo il nipote che era come un figlio, ridotto in quel modo) "Jareth ascolta, ti confermo che Sarah si trova qui nel castello. Ma ragione, se ti vedesse come sei ora, la spaventeresti. Lascia che ti portino via per curarti. Intanto la cerco". Jareth rantolo, dicendo con voce sforzata "Sì, si zio cercala. Diglielo che volevo tornare per riaprire i portali, diglielo che sopportai tutto pensando a lei, pensando all'amore che sento per lei. Zio cercala". Ma Sarah aveva sentito tutto. Seduta per terra dietro un grande antico pino, era scossa da singhiozzi di pianto.

_Qualche ora dopo._

Lisandra apparve nella sala del trono, dove i servi stavano togliendo ogni altro ricordo del conte malefico. Quasi fu travolta da Anabel che la abbracciò con entusiasmo, dicendole ad alta voce "Siamo liberi, siamo liberi". La ragazza afferrò una mano dell'ex fata bianca, portandola dove un nuovo trono di re Jareth era stato posto. Accanto al trono, c'erano i genitori di Anabel. Erano vestiti con abiti eleganti, ma si notava seppur la loro natura magica li stesse guarendo a poco a poco, la sofferenza patita, nella magrezza come nello sguardo ancora un po' triste. La madre di Anabel, Tancria, abbracciò Lisandra, dicendole con gli occhi lucidi "Non si potrà mai ripagare te con Sarah di quello che avete fatto, ridonandoci a tutti la vita. Grazie, grazie". Dal padre di Anabel, Andre, Lisandra ebbe una poderosa stretta di mano. Ma Lisandra non vide la sua amica Sarah. Quando lo chiese ad Anabel, lei sorrise dicendole "Si trova in una camera degli ospiti. Credo volesse festeggiare. L'abbiamo trovata distesa per terra qui nella sala del trono, accanto ai resti del precedente trono di mio cugino re Jareth". L'ex fata bianca conosceva bene la sua amica, lei di solito si ubriacava anche per festeggiare, mentre Sarah era stata sempre morigerata in queste cose. Prima di chiedere ad Anabel di accompagnarla dove era Sarah, chiese sulle condizioni di re Jareth. I tre parenti del re di Goblin si guardarono un altro con un mezzo sorriso. Quell'atteggiamento parve trano a Lisandra. La madre di Anabel le disse "Vieni ti mostro una cosa".

_Camera degli ospiti._

Entrando nella camera, Lisandra vide la sua amica Sarah, coricata supina nelle coperte di un letto a baldacchino. Soprattutto notò una serva seduta accanto al letto dove era Sarah, ma anche una tenda bianca che pendeva dal soffitto arrivando fino a terra. Facendo qualche passo per vedere oltre quella tenda, Lisandra scorse un altro letto a baldacchino. Da quel letto, Lisandra sentì una voce dire "Serva non perdere mai la tua attenzione al respiro della mia preziosa, un'ubriacatura può essere pericolosa". L'ex fata bianca sgranò gli occhi, guardando verso la zia di re Jareth dicendole a bassa voce "Li avete messi nella stessa camera? Perché?". La risposta arrivò dal letto oltre la tenda bianca "Lady Lisandra recupero a poco a poco. Tra le cose recuperate subito, oltre la vista anche l'udito. Io posso spiegarvi il perché ". Oltrepassata la tenda, Lisandra rimase senza parole. Re Jareth era disteso sotto le coperte del letto, ma aveva di fuori le braccia quasi del tutto fasciate, oltre che le dita delle mani in una specie di guanto di legno. Aveva bende anche sulle spalle, sul viso (soprattutto sulla parte destra). Solo la parte sinistra del viso era guarita, ma i capelli una volta biondi e ribelli in quel momento erano grigi e piatti. Quel re Jareth acciaccato disse a Lisandra "Posso darti del tu? ...", Lisandra annuì di si "…Bene Lisandra. Tu da quello che sono venuto a sapere, conosci tutta la nostra storia d'amore. Mia cugina Anabel sembra ti abbia detto che io fui ingannato dai maghi malefici. Ma soprattutto ti riferì che io appena la notte dopo aver chiuso i portali, volevo tornare dalla mia Sarah, importandomi poco dei suoi incubi…" Lisandra dovete ammettere a se stesa che era vero "… quindi, ora che la mia preziosa con il tuo aiuto a potuto liberare il regno di Goblin, perché non possiamo ritrovarci? Comunque tutto, io sono innamorato di lei". Lisandra era d'accordo con tutto quello detto da re Jareth, ma gli dovete dire "Re Jareth ", re Jareth alzò un braccio fasciato "Solo Jareth per una delle salvatrici del mio regno". L'ex fata sorrise appena, riferendogli "Sarah in questi cinque anni, aveva nutrito un odio prodondo verso di te ma anche il regno. Si ti ama, come ama il regno. Ma dovrai scavare a fondo nel suo cuore, per togliere tutto l'odio che aveva. Anche se di certo comprende cosa era successo, oramai quasi si vergogna nell'ammettere che ti ama. Come giocatrice di boker deve anche mantenere una certa fama di se, di non essere dal cuore debole", la zia di re Jareth appoggiò la mano sulla spalla dell'ex fata bianca, dicendogli con un gran sorriso "L'amore può tutto. Vedrai. Quando si sposeranno, Sarah dovrà abbandonare la lista debitori, come il gioco del boker, ma non le mancheranno facendo la regina come la moglie". Lisandra era sorpresa di tutta la sicurezza sia di re Jareth sia dei suoi parenti che Sarah avrebbe subito dimenticato quei cinque anni dove li aveva odiati a morte.

**Il giorno dopo, mattina.**

Sarah giuro a se stessa di non ubriacarsi più. Non capiva come Lisandra sopportasse ogni volta il mal di testa, la bocca secca, un piccolo senso di nausea. Cercando di mettere a fuoco dov'era, Sarah, riconoscete una delle camere degli ospiti del castello. Indolenzita, si sedete a bordo letto stiracchiandosi. Dopo quasi mezz'ora, facendo dei passi nella camera, notò la tende bianca che scendeva dal soffitto fin a terra. Stava per andare oltre, quando comparve da dietro questa Lisandra. Sarah iniziò subito nel dirle "Mettiamoci al lavoro. Come dettoti, voglio modificare un bel po' di questo regno…" Lisandra gli faceva segno di silenzio ma Sarah la ignorò continuando "… devo prendere contatto con Hoggle e gli altri. Sulla questione del labirinto vedremmo poi. Naturalmente potrai decidere quale parte del regno vuoi" Sarah voleva essere più spietata possibile, non voleva mostrare nessun sentimento verso quel regno. Stava per continuare quando una voce la gelò, facendole battere forte il cuore. Sentì una voce inconfondibile dire "Preziosa tu non sei cattiva". Tremando leggermente, Sarah chiese sottovoce a Lisandra "Senti anche tu questa voce?", l'ex fata bianca annuì di sì, indicandole dietro la tende bianca, mentre usciva dalla camera. Sarah si avvicinò lentamente alla tenda, dicendo con voce tremante "Sei… sei tu Jareth?" quando sentì il "Si" arretrò di un passo. Tante volte aveva preparato un discorso pieno d'insulti, qualcosa che lo facesse soffrire o almeno capire quanto lo odiava. Risentì la voce di Jareth dirle "Preziosa mi dispiace di aver chiuso i portali quella notte. Anabel ti ha detto che volevo tornare. Sarah, amore mio lo so, sono passati più di cinque anni. Io ti amo Sarah, possiamo riprovaci? Non puoi avere neanche paura che lo faccia per avere qualcosa da te, conosco bene la regola del possesso del regno. Soprattutto non credo tu sia spietata con questo regno. Sarah ti prego, fai qualche altro passo in avanti cosi da vederti. Ti chiedo solo di parlare". Fatti alcuni passi, Sarah vide re Jareth. Era seduto nel mezzo del letto, con molti cuscini dietro la schiena. Era notevolmente migliorato dal giorno prima. Indossava una camicia bianca aperta sul petto dove si vedevano le bende intorno al busto. Non aveva più bende sulle braccia o sulle mani, come sul viso. Il viso era tornato come prima, come anche i capelli biondi e ribelli. La preziosa di re Jareth teneva lo sguardo basso, alzandolo di sfuggita.

Il re di Goblin aveva cercato mille parole per spiegare a Sarah quanto la amasse. Aveva anche pensato di cantare, ma non sentiva la sua voce al massimo. Vedendola ai piedi del suo letto, con lo sguardo basso, gli dava un profondo dolore al cuore. Tentando di iniziare un discorso con lei, le disse "Sarah, siamo stati vittima del maledetto conte con tutti i suoi complici, primi fra tutti quei maghi maledetti. Ammetto anche di aver contribuito a non migliorare le cose con il mio atteggiamento. Ma, appena ventiquattro ore dopo aver chiuso i portali, io volevo tornare. Ero disposto anche che tu mi sposassimo restando nell'Aboveground. Ma quella stessa notte quel conte ci imprigionò…" ma Sarah era immobile, con lo sguardo fisso a terra, re Jareth le chiese "… ti prego, guardami. Comprendo tutto l'odio che avrai provato per me, per il mio regno. Ma se vogliamo dirla tutta, abbiamo scontato la nostra colpa. Lisandra la tua amica, mi raccontava che tu eri andata con lei dall'altra parte dell'underground civilizzato, pur di non sentire parlare del mio regno o me. Vedi pero come il destino voleva che ci rincontrassimo? Sei riuscita, nel liberare la mia cugina, salvandole la vita. Sei riuscita, nel liberare il regno. Ti prego, libera il tuo cuore dall'odio che sentivi vero di me. Proviamoci". Sarah fu sorpresa di sentire altre parole di re Jareth rotte dal pianto. Alzò lo sguardo, vedendolo asciugarsi delle lacrime, dicendole "In quella maledetta segreta, che già non esiste più avendola fatta distruggere, io sopravvivevo solo pensando che volevo rivederti. Anche durante le peggiori torture, umiliazioni, io pensavo che dovevo resistere".

Nel suo petto Sarah sentì il cuore urlare "Vai da lui! Vai da lui!", percepì le sue gambe sforzare per fare dei passi verso re Jareth. Ma Sarah si lasciò convincere dal suo cervello che le diceva "Facile ora chiedere scusa, doveva crederti tanti anni fa". Con la bocca secca, Sarah disse a re Jareth che la guardava con speranza "Jareth, sono cambiata". Sentendo lo sbattere della porta, il re di Goblin tremò, battendo il pugno sul materasso, dicendo con gli occhi lucidi "No! No! No! Perché non posso essere felice con la mia Sarah! Maledizione !".

_La notte._

Sarah aveva ottenuto di poter dormire in un'altra camera. Non era più andata nella camera, dove era re Jareth, rimandandogli indietro tutti i suoi messaggi o tentativi di parlargli attraverso specchi o sfere di cristallo.

Con molta difficoltà Sarah era riuscita nell'addormentarsi. Subito dopo essere andata via dalla camera dove era re Jareth, era stata criticata da suo padre e Karen. Persino la sua amica Lisandra le disse che era diventata "un insopportabile testone". Il peggio fu quando Sarah quel pomeriggio rivide i suoi amici Hoggle, ludo e sir Didymus (il cane Ambrosio si era fatto una famiglia in un altro regno). I tre suoi amici, sapevano bene cosa era successo. Pensando di trovare degli alleati, Sarah gli aveva raccontato l'incontro con re Jareth. Anche loro le dissero che doveva dargli una possibilità.

Quasi a mezzanotte, due piccole luci entrarono dalla finestra della camera di Sarah. Le luci divennero i genitori di re Jareth, re Dancan e la regina Loina che levitavano in aria. Il primo (il padre) era la fotocopia di re Jareth, tranne che per due particolari: i suoi capelli erano neri; aveva una folta barba nera sulle guance, sul mento e intorno alla bocca. Il padre di re Jareth non aveva gli occhi spaiati, cosa che aveva la moglie (la madre di re Jareth), una bellissima donna bionda. I due erano vestiti elegantemente con abiti dal colore bianco. Subito la madre di re Jareth si abbassò levitando in aria, sopra Sarah fissandola mentre dormiva, dicendo al marito in piedi acanto il letto "Si mio caro sposo. Lei l'unica degna di sposare il nostro amato figlio". Re Dancan raccolse le braccia sul petto, dicendo con disappunto "Ma vedo, mia cara sposa, il cuore della dama coperto da un bel po' di dolore, risentimento". La regina Loina comparve ai piedi del letto, andando avanti e indietro, dicendo al marito "Dobbiamo fare qualcosa. Siamo stati richiamati dal cuore in pena di nostro figlio. Non voglio vedere il mio piccolo cosi addolorato", re Dancan alzò le spalle "Eravamo cosi in pace vedendo tutto dal paradiso. Moglie adorata, cosa possiamo fare?". La regina Loina si fermò, con un ampio sorriso in viso, disse al marito "L'altissimo Dio, la Madre Santissima ci concede solo questa notte per tentare di fare capire a Sarah di essere l'anima gemella del nostro Jareth. Ebbene usiamo i sogni, per farle vedere cosa successe a nostro figlio durante la prigionia, ma soprattutto farle vedere cosa succederà nel futuro se prenderà alcune decisioni". I due genitori morti di re Jareth scomparvero in una luce dorata.

Nei sogni di Sarah…..

…. Sarah vide quasi ogni tortura che il suo re Jareth soffrì durante la prigionia, ma non emettendo mai un solo urlo. Invece la preziosa del re di Goblin era finita in ginocchio, piangendo per il suo amore, che in alcuni casi, anche ferito, dalla sua cella tentava di dare forza agli altri, cantando alcune volte. In quel mare di dolore, Sarah aveva desiderato all'inizio uscire da quell'incubo, ma piano piano, vedendo il suo unico amore sorpassare con coraggio ogni cosa, gli rimase accanto, tentando di accarezzarlo delle volte, ma passando attraverso di lui. Vide anche la liberazione di re Jareth, le cure dolorose fattogli dai guaritori ma re Jareth che diceva di poter sorpassare tutto, per rivedere la sua Sarah. Rivide anche l'incontro che ebbe con lui, volendo prendere a schiaffi quella se sesta che era corsa via. A un tratto l'immagine cambiò.

Lei era seduta in quello che era lo studio di re Jareth. Era intenta nella scrittura di un enorme libro. Si vedeva molto diversa. Era vestita tutta di nero, con i capelli raccolti in una crocchia dietro la testa. Notò che aveva anche le unghie delle mani colorate di rosso. Guardando fuori dalla finestra il cuore si fermò nel petto. Nel giardino c'era un recinto fatto con fili di ferro, dentro di cui c'erano uomini, donne e bambini nudi. Alcuni erano portati fuori a forza da mercenari come quelli usati dal conte che aveva sconfitto. Quelli erano caricati su carri. Sarah non capiva cosa potesse essere successo. Ma la sua se stessa, alzandosi dalla scrivania, fece cadere per terra il grosso libro dentro di cui scriveva, uscendo dalla stanza. Sarah ebbe cosi modo di leggere le prime due pagine del libro aperto per terra. Lesse che quello era il suo diario. Scoprì che aveva deciso di smantellare il regno di Goblin. Aveva pagato dei mercenari per eseguire i suoi ordini. Che aveva fatto uccidere la sua amica Lisandra, i suoi amici del labirinto, gli zii di re Jareth. Nel diario era scritto anche che Anabel si era suicidata. Che lei (Sarah) era stata diseredata da suo padre Robert e la matrigna Karen. Le ultime due righe la fecero urlare. La sua se stessa aveva scritto di aver fatto uccidere re Jareth.

….ritorno alla realtà.

Sarah si svegliò madida di sudore nel suo letto. In camicia da notte, scalza, corse fuori dalla camera. Era quasi l'alba. Arrivò alla porta della camera di re Jareth bussando. Le aprì un servitore che le disse sottovoce "Lady, ma re Jareth dorme…" vedendola cosi sconvolta le chiese "… ma state bene?". Sarah spinse via il servo andando dove era il letto di re Jareth. Lo vide dormire serenamente. Fu scossa da singhiozzi di pianto, inginocchiandosi ai piedi del letto, dicendo sottovoce "Scusami…ora so tutto… scusami…io ti riconsegno tutto il potere sul regno di Goblin…" re Jareth fu coperto da una luce dorata. Sentendosi migliore, Sarah fece segno al servitore di avvicinarsi, dicendogli sottovoce "Aiutami, voglio coricarmi nell'altro letto". Dopo aver pianto ancora qualche minuto, Sarah riuscì ad addormentarsi. Decise che non avrebbe mai detto a Jareth cosa aveva visto nei suoi sogni, solo lui doveva decidere se parlargliene. Non avrebbe mai detto neanche del sogno sul suo futuro. Solo gli avrebbe detto di aver capito di amarlo.

_Qualche ora dopo._

Il servitore visto quella mattina da Sarah, tornò nella camera quando era giorno con un cofanetto in mano. Re Jareth era seduto vicino al letto, dove Sarah dormiva, guardandola seriamente. Non capiva perché gli aveva ridato il potere sul regno. Facendosi del male, cercava di non sperare che lei lo amasse. Comunque voleva dargli qualcosa come suo ricordo. Quel giorno era riuscito finalmente ad alzarsi dal letto. Si era vestito con dei fuseaux neri, una camicia bianca. Aveva lasciato andare l'idea di mettere stivali come i guanti, volendo un po' ritrovare la gioia di camminare bene dopo molto tempo. Il servo gli consegnò il cofanetto. Re Jareth gli fece segno di uscire. Facendo piano re Jareth aprì il cofanetto. Dentro c'erano una collana di zaffiri e l'anello di sua madre. Improvvisamente sentì Sarah dire nel sonno "Jareth non andare via…Jareth io ti amo… Jareth ti prego ascolta…io ti amo" allungando le braccia di fronte a lei. Preoccupato, Jareth tentò di svegliarla, mettendo il cofanetto sul comodino accanto al letto "Sarah! Sarah! Svegliati! Stai avendo un incubo". Appena Sarah aprì gli occhi, gettò le braccia al collo di Jareth, dicendogli in un sospiro "Ti amo! Ti amo! Non m'importa un bel niente del passato! Ti amo! Ti amo! Si riproviamoci ". Da molto tempo, re Jareth non sentiva una felicita come in quel momento. Guardò bene negli occhi di Sarah, scoprendo un mare d'amore. I due si baciarono felici, ridendo commossi.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**6 capitolo: Epilogo**

**Due anni dopo.**

Il matrimonio di Sarah e Jareth fu da favola. Con l'aiuto della sua amata moglie e anche regina, re Jareth riuscì nel rimettere apposto il regno, rendendolo uno dei più ricchi dell'underground. Ma Sarah non rinunciò alla sua lista debitori, però non giocando più a boker.

Circa un anno dopo dal matrimonio, re Jareth trovò il coraggio di raccontare a Sarah cosa aveva subito durante la sua prigionia, togliendosi un grande peso dal cuore.

Anabel sposò un re di un regno vicino a quello di Goblin, conosciuto durante un ballo di corte.

Lisandra non tornò dalle fate bianche, ma aiutando nel rimettere apposto il regno di Goblin, aiutando i feriti, assieme a delle suore, decise di entrare nell'ordine delle suore del Sacro Cuore, con il convento nella citta di Goblin. Com'era naturale rinunciò a bere, fumare, giocare a boker o altro, ma soprattutto alla sua lista debitori.

Hoggle con gli amici ritornò a essere il giardiniere del giardino intorno al castello, con loro grande gioia.

Per restare più possibile con la moglie, re Jareth aveva approntato tre consiglieri, che con le sue fattezze avrebbero seguito gli sfidanti al labirinto, chiamandolo solo in caso quei sfidanti si fossero mesi in grave pericolo.

Un pomeriggio la regina Sarah con re Jareth, superò un bruttissimo spavento. La regina Sarah era stata portata urgentemente nello studio del capo dei guaritori del castello. Questo dopo aver controllato la sua regina che sentiva un intenso dolore allo stomaco, ordinò di chiamare un guaritore ostetrico. Arrivò assieme al guaritore ostetrico anche re Jareth. Il guaritore ostetrico disse con sguardo preoccupato "Voi mia regina siete incinta al terzo mese, quasi al quarto. Ma…" la regina Sarah, distesa nel letto, con suo marito accanto a lei che le teneva la mano "… non porterete mai avanti questa gravidanza se non rinunciate alla vostra lista debitori che prende molta energia del feto". Sarah schioccò le dita, dicendo con voce rota dal dolore al ventre "Lista debitori scompari", la lista debitori scomparve in un luccichio dorato. Subito la regina Sarah si sentì meglio. Confermato dal guaritore ostetrico che il feto stava bene, i due felici quasi genitori divulgarono la notizia a tutti.

_Quella stessa sera._

Il ballo in onore della gravidanza della regina Sarah, nella sala del trono, stava andando più che bene. A sera, mentre tutto procedeva, la regina Sarah si recò nel balcone, sedendosi su un divano bianco di vimini. Poggiò la mano sul ventre. Mentre guardava dentro, attraverso la porta a vetri, i suoi amici, parenti, i sudditi del regno di Goblin felici, riferendosi alla vita dentro di lei "Tu sei il frutto di un amore immenso. Un amore voluto, cercato dal destino stesso". Appena la regina Sarah vide suo marito cercarla, rientrò, trovandosi nel dolce abbraccio del suo consorte che la baciò.

FINE.


End file.
